


Titans together

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Aftereffects of a fight, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Good Friend Bart Allen, Good Friend Cassie Sandsmark, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hurt Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Protective Titans, Serious Injuries, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: The Titans have always stood together. Even after everything.Now, they stand together with their injured bird.ORIf the Titans were there every time Tim gets hurt
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Miguel Barragan & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Tim Drake AU's [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	1. Kryptonite bullets and injured birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon wakes up with a headache and a Kryptonite bullet in his thigh.

Kon wakes up with a headache. 

That in itself is generally an unusual thing, since Kon in invulnerable. He doesn’t get headaches. But this time, Kon does have a headache. And it is tinged Kryptonite green. 

That immediately lets him knows that something is terribly wrong, along with the loss of his strength and the say he can feel his thigh stinging. 

Looking down, he can see a small, bright, luminescent green shard embedded into his left thigh, just a small portion of the glowing green rock sticking out of his flesh. 

There is a kryptonite bullet in his thigh. 

Once Kon has time to compute this fully, he takes a breath. Tim taught him how to handle bullet wounds once. It was actually in case one of the others got shot or Kon lost his powers or something. And Kon had complained so hard about it. But now, he is so happy for Tim’s paranoia and training. 

Alright. First thing’s first. Get the kryptonite bullet out of his thigh. 

Kon breathes deeply as he straightens his torso, propping himself upright on the wall behind him with a grunt. And for a moment, he wonders how the rest of the team hadn’t heard him and come to help. But he pushes that aside quickly as he looks down at the hole oozing blood on the thigh. 

Breathing deeply again, Kon reaches for his TTK and surprisingly, it reacts, though weakly, to his commands. Sinking into his skin and slowly drawing the bullet out of the wound. Ever so slowly. 

Kon could have done it faster but he doesn’t want to risk breaking a splinter off. 

That would be the absolute worst thing. 

Once the kryptonite bullet is out, floating a bit above his hand, Kon starts to think about step 2. Get rid of the Kryptonite. 

He can’t stand to throw it out somewhere. Nor can throw it very far in his current condition. 

But Kon can already feel the green glow settling into his skin, poisoning him slowly and sapping his strength. 

He has to work fast. 

His TTK seems to work, for the moment at least, Kon thinks. Allowing his TTK to drift the shard just a bit farther up. And Tim had told Kon about his room being sealed with lead as a precaution. 

Slowly. Kon manipulates the bullet upwards, out of the room and into Tim’s room, the door slamming shut immediately as it detects movement. 

And immediately, Kon starts to feel just a little bit better. His strength stagnant at a low level but not draining anymore. His hearing starts to filter back in. 

Wheezing. Like someone has a collapsed lung. 

Kon tries to stand up Immedialtely, forgetting about the gunshot wound as he tries to get to his injured teammate. He crumples to the floor with a cry immediately before he stabilised himself on a dresser, breathing through the pain the way he’s seen Robin do it. 

One. Two. Three. Breathe. 

And stand. 

This time, Kon locks his knees against the pain, remaining standing as waves and waves of pain echo through his body. 

Then, he takes a step. Just one. And when his knee almost collapses underneath him, Kon grabs onto the doorframe in front of him with a grunt. 

But he can’t stop. 

Someone is injured. And they need his help. 

So Kon grabs a baseball bat from right by his room and starts limping his way to the stairs. 

That’s when he sees the destruction. 

The stairs are damaged. There’s blood spattered on the walls, dents in some of the drywall like someone was thrown into it with force. 

Kon even sees a few batarangs. And a few knives. 

This time, Kon tunes his hearing to the heartbeat and breathing of the person wheezing. Slow. And slowing down even further by the minute. The wheezing of breath an indication of just how badly this person is hurt. But that heartbeat s too slow to be Bart’s. Garfield’s heartbeat is generally more sluggish, and his breathing has a tendency to be faster. And Raven hardly has a heartbeat at all. And Cassie. Well. Kon would know Cassie’s heartbeat anywhere. Just like any of his friends. 

And he knows this heartbeat too. 

Tim’s. 

That’s Tim struggling to breathe. His heartbeat slowing down past the limits of what is conceivably healthy. Tim. The human of the team. The most breakable. But yet. Tim is the most ferocious of them all. Barely ever backing down from a fight. 

And yet, Kon can hear his bones grind together as they shift, heartbeat slow as he presumably bleeds out from his wounds. His breathing wheezing and slow. 

When Tim comes into view, Kon is unfortunately proven right. 

There’s blood along the walls, rubble strewn everywhere in a show of Tim’s fight to survive. There’s writing behind Tim, in his own blood “Jason Todd was here” in some form of mockery. 

But Kon only has eyes for one thing. 

Tim. 

He’s crumpled at the base of the statue, arm and leg bent at unnatural angles from his body, bruises blossoming on every single piece of skin that Kon can see. Kon can see at least one bullet wound in Tim’s knee and at least one cut on his side, sluggishly leaking blood. 

“Tim!” Kon calls out, abandoning the baseball bat as his adrenaline surges, forcing him to run to his friend’s side and collapse. 

Because Tim had trained Kon to take care of the humans on the team if there is no-one else. How to set bones and wrap bandages and remove bullets. But Kon is out of his depth here. 

He isn’t sure how to care for this. 

Isn’t even sure where to start. 

So he does what he can. 

“Raven! Gar! Bart! Cassie!” Kon calls desperately as he clutches Tim’s hand, not wanting to move him and maybe make it worse. He calls again and again and again and again. Before realising that they aren’t answering. 

Breathing fast, Kon glances down at the pale face of his best friend and does something he never thought he’d do. 

“Superman!” 

And within seconds, a blast of air, proof of the speed Clark had used to get there, rushes past Kon’s head. 

Kon’s skin is still tinged green with kryptonite poisoning, Tim’s breathing even slower than it was before. 

But Clark is here now. 

Immediately, Clark takes stock of the situation and grabs Tim from Kon’s arms, vanishing into the sky. 

And Kon is left to stumble to his knees when the pain from the bullet wound filters back in.


	2. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana hesitates, but only for a moment. Long enough for the three of them to know that it’s Bad.   
> “Robin was injured at the Batcave earlier today” She starts, stopping when all three of them pale dramatically, still standing stiff in waiting for news “He was severely injured by a fall from a great height. Oracle has just informed me” she says when she notices rage brimming on Bart’s eyes.   
> “He has just been released from surgery”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Title change everyone! I had to edit a bit to make it into a series!

“Titans” Diana says, her expression grim on the projector. It’s a very different expression from what Bart usually sees from her when she calls. It’s suspicious. 

“Diana, how are you?” Cassie asks, oblivious to the scrutiny from Kon and Bart behind her. Diana is not. She doesn’t try to hide the deep sigh that leaves her chest, dropping any pretence of cheer as she looks down at her protégé.   
“This is unfortunately not a social call, Cassie” Diana says bluntly and that’s when Cassie sees the bags hanging under Diana’s eyes, the look in her eyes like remorse.   
“What happened?” Cassie asks, her back straightening as her eyes focus. Suddenly the leader of the Titans. 

Diana hesitates, but only for a moment. Long enough for the three of them to know that it’s Bad.   
“Robin was injured at the Batcave earlier today” She starts, stopping when all three of them pale dramatically, still standing stiff in waiting for news “He was severely injured by a fall from a great height. Oracle has just informed me” she says when she notices rage brimming on Bart’s eyes.   
“He has just been released from surgery”

Silence permeates the room as Bart breaths, breaths leaving his lips quickly as his eyes narrow in thought until the silence is broken “Who did it?” Bart demands, trying and failing to keep his hands still. His fingers vibrate anyway, no matter how he tries to stop them.   
Diana looks cautious. Like she isn’t sure she should tell them.   
But this is Robin. Their Robin. Their teammate.   
They deserve to know. 

She must see the resolve in the set of their shoulders as they stand in front of the monitor, not moving because she sighs heavily, dropping her head slightly as if in prayer.   
“Damian. Batman’s newest child. I assume Tim informed you of him?” Diana leads, looking up from where her head bows to meet their eyes. And when they nod, she takes a breath before explaining. 

“Damian wasn’t raised as a normal child, as I am sure you are aware. He was raised as an assassin. By Oracle’s reckonings, Damian believes that he must eliminate Tim to take his place in the family” Diana starts, raising a hand when multiple protests start from the Titans.   
“I realise that this logic is faulty. And so does Oracle. However, the child is still under that impression. As such, I assume that you are aware of the first time Damian attempted to kill Tim?” she continues, hesitating just long enough for them to nod in assent and grumble darkly about the boy who tried to stab Tim.   
“Now, as Oracle explained. Damian made another attempt on Tim’s life earlier today by luring him to the top of a mechanical dinosaur in the cave. And no, I am not sure why there is a mechanical dinosaur in the Batcave” Diana says, meeting Bart’s eyes with an almost dead eyed stare if there wasn’t a glint of amusement and grief in them.   
“Now, Tim has just been released for visitation. And I have managed to gather permission for the three of you to visit” Diana concludes, a slight smile on her lips as Bart exclamation of joy filters through the speakers. Before all three of them are gone from the tower instantly, presumably to check on their friend. 

Cassie’s orders filter through the comms as they race to the Gotham City hospital nearest to the Batcave. “Civilian dress, everyone. No need to stress him out further by showing up as heroes” Cassie says as they touch down lightly in an alley not far from where Kon says he can hear Tim’s heartbeat.   
Bart smiles as Kon simply turns around and grabs a jacket from a clothesline to wrap over his Superboy suit, handing his jacket to Cassie for her to use. With the new jacket, most people wouldn’t recognise Kon as Superboy, and neither would they recognise Cassie as Wonder Girl. At least immediately.   
Bart himself, rather just grabs a pack he’d packed on the way out of the Tower, changing at Super speed and moving toward the door as soon as he’s done. 

Together, the three remaining members of Young Justice, sans Tim, enter the hospital. 

Bart can’t help the flinch as he enters the sterile environment of white and antiseptic but Kon and Cassie grab his hands as soon as they spot it, giving him reassurance that he will be OK.   
Almost immediately, they’re stopped by a receptionist who asks them who they’re looking for. She looks a strange combination of harried and bored as she sits sorting papers into piles at her desk, looking up at them with dead eyes.   
“We’re looking for Tim Drake” Cassie says confidently as she steps forward, allowing Bart’s fingers to slip from hers as she meets eyes with the receptionist and holds. 

“Mr Tim Drake-Wayne is currently in room 167 and is not allowed visitors that have not been previously arranged” the receptionist says, the dead look in her eyes intensifying as if she’s said that a hundred times already.   
“Our visit has been arranged. Cassandra Sandsmark, Conner Kent and Bart Allen” Cassie continues, still confident as she straightens her shoulders, looking ready for a fight if this girl refuses. The receptionist’s dead eyed stare continues but she turns to type something into her computer and then lights up just a smidge “Your visit has been arranged. Room 167 is down this hall, turn left at the first turn and then continue. Room 167 will be on your left” she says, now seeming more friendly as she smiles at Cassie.   
“Sorry for refusing at first. I’ve just had like 50 reporters come in asking to see him and I don’t think they’re above using kids to get in” she explains slowly, eyeing a man in a suit behind them, waiting patiently before waving them off. 

The room is exactly where the receptionist said it would be, the door cracked open to show the foot end of the bed only. And Bart is the first inside the room, just speeding slightly to take a good look at his friend.   
It doesn’t look good. 

Tim’s skin is even paler than normal and clammy. Tubes lead from the crook of his elbow, his nose and his fingertips, either monitoring or feeding him important things like oxygen and painkillers.   
Bart can see bruising spreading on the side of his face, dark purple, almost black spots darkening even further to black.   
Tim’s left arm is in a sling, trapping the limb to his chest as he lays on his back and that isn’t right. Tim never sleeps on his back.   
His one leg is in a cast, stark white against Tim’s pale skin.   
In short, Tim looks bad. Worse than he’s been injured in a long time, at least from what Bart had seen. 

“Oh hello. Visitors?” a voice asks from behind them as all the Titans simply stare at Tim, their bird, broken on a hospital bed.   
Bart turns just slightly faster than most people would be able to, stopping when he sees a man in a white doctor’s coat with the name tag Dr. Pajal standing in the door with a clip board, staring at them with a smile.   
Cassie is the one to answer, turning to face the doctor fully and starting to ask questions about Tim’s condition.   
“Mr. Drake-Wayne is currently unconscious. He seems to have sustained a head injury due to the fall but we will only be able to see the amount of damage inflicted when he wakes up. We will ask routine questions, check for any memory gaps and such” The doctor answers Cassie but his voice sounds strained. Like he’s holding something back. Like an adult telling a child “Buddy’s gone to live on a farm” and Bart doesn’t like it. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Conner asks, managing to keep his voice from being confrontational but only just. And the doctor sighs, shoulders slumping as he pages through the clipboard   
“Mr. Drake-Wayne’s internal organs took quite some damage from the fall, as well as the stab wound to his stomach. But the main concern for us is the head trauma. There was swelling on his brain tissues and we aren’t sure what kind of damage that would have caused. Whether he will have amnesia, memory loss, gaps in his memory, or even if he will wake up at all” the doctor finally admits before he places the clipboard in a slot at Tim’s feet and leaves the room. 

The room feels frigid after that. Bart’s blood frozen in his veins as he thinks of Tim, with a lost memory, not remembering them. Not remembering who he is. Or even. Not waking up at all.   
Head injuries are fickle and unpredictable as is. And most of the damage can only be assessed when the patient is awake.   
And Tim. Tim isn’t awake yet. 

They aren’t sure what could all be wrong. 

“We’ll stay in shifts. I don’t want Tim waking up alone. Bart, you take first shift. I’ll go update Raven and Garfield. Kon, stop. You need to go change at the very least and I’d prefer you get some rest too. We’ll change shifts every few hours. Let’s make it every 6 hours” Cassie asserts, looking tired, as if the energy had been drained from her body. 

Bart stays. 

“You have to wake up. Please, Tim. The doctors say that they can’t really know how much damage there is until you wake up. You have to wake up, Tim. Please” Bart begs quietly as he sits down on a chair at Tim’s bedside, clutching desperately at Tim’s hand as it hangs off the side of the bed.


	3. Dunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans find Tim after the Widower attack

“Kon” 

The voice is only a whisper, almost covered up by the racing winds that arc over the planet. But Kon can never ignore that voice. Not even if he’s just come back to life.   
Kon moves to leave, to race to Tim’s side before Cassie’s hand clamps down on his arm, bringing him to a halt. 

“Kon, where are you going?” Bart asks anxiously from where he’s caught in a hug from Miguel, eyes wide and shiny. Inquisitive. Bart knows that Kon wouldn’t interrupt their bonding session for just anything.   
“Tim. He’s…calling? Well more whispering but he’s calling me” Kon explains, eyes unfocused as he hones his hearing into Tim, his heartbeat and breathing. Listening for more calls.   
What he hears instead is horrific. 

Laboured breathing.   
Slow steps, as if Tim is suffering and can’t walk properly.   
The slow drip of blood. 

Tim’s heartbeat slowing. 

Kon starts to struggle against Cassie immediately, eyes widening as his breathing quickens.   
“We need to go. Tim is hurt. Badly” he says as Cassie clamps down harder on his arm. Cassie and Miguel exchange a look before Cassie sighs, telling them “Stay here. I’ll find him. Miguel, get Bart to sit down”. But Kon can’t allow that “You need me to go with you. How else will you find Tim?” he asks desperately, pleading with Cassie as she meets his eyes. 

She gives a single huff of annoyed breath before nodding her head.   
And then they’re off. 

Kon flies in front, tracking Tim’s heartbeat and leading Cassie his way.   
When they get closer, Kon realises that Tim must be in the middle of the desert. There’s nothing in a eyesight radius. Not even from Kon’s position high above the ground. There’s no help in sight either.   
What they do see, however, is a single car, standing still and motionless in the dunes. The car may be motionless, but there’s something moving beside it, a figure stumbling, dragging another figure across the sandy landscape towards the car. 

The stumbling figure turns out to be Tim, Kon realises as he and Cassie land in front of them.   
Yet, Tim doesn’t seem to compute their presence, breathing mechanical as he continues to stumble along.   
That’s when Kon sees the blood on his side, still dripping blood to the sandy ground, wet and dark. 

“Tim!” Kon calls out as he rushes forward, moving to support Tim before he collapses. But Tim reacts negatively to his presence, flinching backwards and almost collapsing as he tries to right his balance.   
“Kon?” Tim’s voice asks, but it’s a whisper, like he doesn’t hand any air left to breathe. And when Kon surges forward, Tim’s eyes stay focussed on him. At least until Kon manages to grab hold of Tim’s arms, lightly gripping them.   
That’s when Tim blinks and just…collapses. 

“Tim!” Kon calls out, shocked and scared as Tim’s legs give out under him.   
Kon immediately switches his grip to pick Tim up, cradling him.   
Oh, and now, Kon can feel the blood on his back too. 

“Cassie, we need to go!” Kon calls out desperately, turning his head to take in his friend, frozen in place by fear. Something Kon never thought he’d see.   
“Cass. We need to go. Grab the person Tim was dragging. Please” Kon begs, sighing in relief when Cass does as he asked her to.   
She grabs onto the figure Tim was dragging and almost chokes when she sees the bloody, seeping bandage around the girl’s throat.   
“Cass. We need to go. We’ll fly slower to make sure we don’t hurt them, OK? But we need to go now” Kon says, meeting Cassie’s eyes before he starts to drift upward, Cassie following him. 

They fly in silence. 

Neither of them know what to say. And both of their passengers are unconscious.   
The trip is slower than it could have been. Cassie and Kon keeping slower to make sure neither the girl, nor Tim are hurt by the trip. Or at least not hurt worse. 

“Kon?! Is that Tim?!” Bart demands as soon as they land at the tower, Bart speeding around Kon and vibrating in worry as he takes in the appearance of his friend.   
“We need to take him to a hospital” Miguel says gently from the doorway, taking in the blood on Tim’s clothes as well as the makeshift bandage on the girl’s throat.   
“No need! I’ll call Dr. Leslie. Tim said that she’s the Bats’ resident doctor. And. And. I’ll call in Dr. Fate too. Ask them to come heal him!” Bart objects, immediately as Kon starts moving to the Titans Tower med bay. 

“Go. Call them both” Cassie orders quietly from behind Kon, her voice soft with an edge of…Is that guilt? 

Bart speeds off immediately to go speak to them, talking so loud and so fast that Kon can hear him all the way to the med-bay.   
“Do either of you know anything about first aid?” Miguel asks them as they lay their respective patients down on beds. Kon nods, “Tim. Tim had us all train in first aid in case anything happened. Like that time Bart was shot in the knee” Kon explains, slowly reaching for the scissors on a table. 

Kon starts cutting away Tim’s armour and suit while Bart continues to babble with Fate over whether or not Tim is insane. Kon has no idea where they would get that idea but it’s apparently prevalent enough that Dr. Fate thinks it might be a risk. Bart does not take kindly to that, starting to yell at him for not wanting to help heal an injured Titan. 

Once the suit is mostly cut away from Tim’s wound, Kon can finally see the damage that has been inflicted on his friend, a wound that’s short, but deep. Most likely all the way through Tim’s torso. It reminds Kon of Rose Wilson and her sword, for some reason.   
“I got them to help. I’m gonna go get Dr. Leslie from Gotham now. Dr Fate should be on his way” Bart says before quickly speeding out of the room. 

In the meanwhile, Kon puts his hands against the wound on Tim’s side and applies pressure. It makes Tim twitch, even when unconscious, the pain must be Bad. 

It doesn’t take long for Dr Fate to arrive, appearing in the Titans med bay with a shimmer of gold before he takes in the state of Tim’s body. “Do you know what happened?” he asks immediately, stepping forward to wave a hand over Tim’s wound.   
“No. We have no idea what happened. But Bart should be here soon with Dr. Leslie Thompkins” Kon says before he hears a whoosh of air and Bart is standing by his side, a woman in a white coat standing next to Dr Fate. 

“That wound looks deep. His skin is pale. We’re going to need a blood transfusion. Do you have any spare blood bags for him?” Leslie asks immediately as she lifts Kon’s hands away from the wound.   
“We have a couple stored here just for in case. Bart-“ Kon says before Bart is already back with 4 pouches of blood in hand, placing them down on a table for Leslie to reach.   
“Alright. You’re Dr Fate, right? I need you to scan him for internal problems. The area the wound is in, is relatively central and though there’s a chance it missed everything important, it’s always better to check” Leslie orders as she slips on a pair of surgical gloves and starts to scrub down. 

“He seems to have damage to a single internal organ. His spleen. I can see that it was damaged by the strike and seems to be ruptured” Dr Fate says a second later, causing Leslie to curse as she races back to Tim’s side.   
Then, she turns to Cassie and says clearly “I’ll need the room. This is going to require surgery and I can’t have you kids distracting me. But. I need some help with the setup. I need the IV prepped, one with blood and the other with saline. Then, I need all the surgical instruments you have. I also need a very, very bright light” Leslie explains, meeting their eyes in succession to show them how serious she is. 

Bart has all of it prepped in seconds. 

He’s vibrating in place so fast he’s actually sinking through the floor a little bit as he moves, eyes wide and pleading for something to do.   
But Leslie sends them away a second later.   
“I need the room. Out”

And they’re all left to sit in the living room of the tower, waiting. Waiting for their friend to live. Waiting for news. 

Even Kon can’t tell what’s going on anymore. Not since the med bay in the Tower is lined with lead. Patient-doctor confidentiality or something. 

And there’s nothing to do. But wait.


End file.
